Стакан водички
Стакан водички ( , также A Glass Of WaterTwo more new songs airing today! One of... Дэниэл Инграм. Facebook (2014-01-25). Проверено 25 января 2014.) — пятая песня четвертого сезона, впервые показанная в серии «Третий лишний». Заболевший синим гриппом, Дискорд перечисляет вещи, которые ему должны сделать Сумеречная Искорка и Принцесса Каденс, чтобы излечить недуг Это первое соло Дискорда в сериале. Её исполняет Джон де Ланси в стиле sprechstimme, т. е. наполовину поёт, а наполовину говорит. Песня является шестым треком альбома «Songs of Harmony». Русская версия= thumb|300px :Дискорд ::Прошу водички я глоток, ::Для носа беленький платок, ::Немного чая и медок ::На ложечке на чайной. :Принцесса Каденс: Я принесу тебе чай. :Дискорд ::Пока прилягу отдохнуть. ::А вас прошу, натрите грудь ::Мне рыбьим жиром. Вот он тут — ::В бутылочке хрустальной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хрустальной бутылочке? :Дискорд ::быстрее ::Першит ужасно горло тут. ::А вдруг уже случился круп? ::Тогда из тыквы нужен суп ::И шарф из свежих цинний. ::Да нет же! Циннии — не то! ::Поможет только чистый шёлк. ::Печеньем буду с молоком ::Лечить недуг свой синий. ::Болит ужасно мой живот, ::И лишь одно его спасёт — ::Лапша! Ах нет, наоборот! ::Пирог фруктовый круглый! ::Ржаного хлеба я хочу, ::Его я с сыром проглочу! ::А базиликом я лечу ::Свой жар невыносимый! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что-нибудь ещё? :Дискорд ::Бесконечно благодарен вам, ::Запомню навсегда. ::Я слышал, что приходите ::На помощь вы к своим друзьям. ::Отзывчивость прекрасна, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Так, но... :Дискорд: Так вот! Кто готов к большой репризе?! ::Я так хочу стакан воды ::И заклинанье от беды, ::Мне «будь здоров» скажите вы, ::И розы чтоб стояли! ::Пастилки — горлышко смягчить, ::А также насморк облегчить; ::Парик — от ветра защитить, ::На лапки — одеяла! ::Пинцет скорей отдайте мой, ::Массаж колен, само собой, ::В горох натрите сыр горой, ::Пусть будет пекинес большой! ::И арфу с именем Луиз, ::Козла на лыжах берегись! ::Ещё, ещё, ещё! Поторопи-и-и-и-ись! :А раз я на больничном... ::Следите, чтобы я много пил, ::Ведь у меня так мало сил. ::Ещё даю я вам намёк: ::Раз уж я занемог, ::Вот бы дать кто-то мог ::Мне уже стакан ::Водички?!! |-|Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px :Дискорд ::A little glass of water please ::A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze ::Some tea with honey from the bees ::Whenever you can brew it :Принцесса Каденс: I'll get your tea. :Дискорд ::And while I get a little rest ::A teeny tiny small request ::Some codfish oil for my chest ::Poured from a crystal cruet :Сумеречная Искорка: A crystal cruet? :Дискорд ::быстрее ::My goodness, I'm a nincompoop ::Because I fear I've got the croup ::I need a vat of pumpkin soup ::And scarves made out of zinnias ::Did I say zinnias? I meant silk ::Or something shiny of that ilk ::And then I'll need some nice warm milk ::And pastries from Abyssinia ::And since my stomach's feeling crummy ::Why not give my aching tummy ::Something soothing, something yummy ::Piled up with noodles? ::Add a slice of homemade rye ::With stacks of Swiss way up high ::Served with sides of sweet mince pie ::More basil; I need oodles! :Сумеречная Искорка: Anything else? :Дискорд ::I'll be grateful for your charity ::Until the bitter end ::Because I've heard that tenderness ::Is what you lend an ailing friend ::Tenderness, isn't that right, friend? :Сумеречная Искорка: Right, but— :Дискорд: So, who's ready for my big reprise? ::I'd like that glass of water please ::Some magic spell to cure disease ::A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze ::A fresh bouquet of roses ::Some lozenges will soon appease ::My wheezing when I start to sneeze ::A wig to keep me from the breeze ::And blankets for my toes-es ::Take tweezers out of my valise ::And then massage my knobby knees ::A bowl of peas, some extra cheese ::A cuddle with a Pekingese ::A singing harp who's named Louise ::A goat on skis, a new trapeze ::And more and more and more and more of these :And just because I oughta... ::Make sure I'm drinking in the right ::Amount of fluids day and night ::I wish I may, I wish I might ::Have just one little thing ::Oh, would you please finally bring ::Me that tiny glass ::Of water?!! Другие версии Справки en:Glass of Water es:Glass of Water pl:Glass of Water Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона